Don't play games with crazy lights
by Promise
Summary: Ryou and Yugi are in love; and they make a wish that their Yamis have to fulfill. Will daggers fly or petals fall? YY/YB Y/R, yaoi!


Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Summery & A/N: Ryou and Yugi are in love; and they make a wish that their Yamis have to fulfill. Will daggers fly or petals fall? YY/YB Y/R, yaoi!  
  
Don't play games with crazy lights. By Promise  
  
Chapter 1 "Wish"  
  
It was a normal day and Yugi was walking home from school. Yami with him neither were talking but then again they were all the same.  
  
/Yami! How could you do that Bakura!?/  
  
//He deserved it! And I didn't like the way Ryou kept eyeing you like that.//  
  
/Yami! Don't you get it? I love Ryou! And Bakura didn't even do anything, he was just in the way!/  
  
//How true. But still why did you have to fall in love with Ryou?//  
  
"Because it annoys the hell out of you." Yugi voiced aloud.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Aibou. Is he coming over tonight yet again?" Yami asked when they neared the Turtle Game Shop  
  
"Yes and since Grandpa is going out of town for three day weekend he said Ryou could stay over to keep me-us- company." Yugi replied smiling to himself already knowing his darker half's reaction was going to be.  
  
"You're kidding! That Baka if Tomb Robber going to stay at our house?!" Yami wined/yelled.  
  
"Yes, he's coming to and you two are going to enjoy it, that I promise." Yugi said running into the shop before Yami could question him on it.  
  
Opening the door and quickly closing it behind him and leaning agents it Yugi greeted his grandfather. "He grandpa, waz up?" He asked hearing Yami from the other side of the glass door, yelling at him to move it or else.  
  
"Hello Yugi. How was your day?" His grandpa replied moving a few things away from the door as he saw Yami backing up to charge the door.  
  
"Fine, thank you. Can I call Ryou? I did all my homework in class." Yugi asked griping the door handle, he sensed Yami getting ready to charge.  
  
"All right but I'm leaving in a while so tell him to come over now."  
  
"Yes grandpa." Yugi replied and with that he moved out of the way of the door swinging it open in doing so, Yami came tumbling in to the shop falling flat on his face in the process.  
  
/Good one, I think I would give that one a 6/ Yugi told Yami while grabbing the phone off the counter he sat on his Yami's back one leg on ether side him. He dialed the number as Yami rested his head on his arms closing his eye.  
  
//Looks like I'm getting better then.//  
  
/Hmmhm./ Yugi replied waiting for the other end to pick up.  
  
"Hello? This is Ryou speaking." Said the other end.  
  
"Ryou, waz up love? Hey can you come over now? I got Yami trapped beneath me and I sure the Bakura would love to see it."  
  
"Yeah I'll be over in 5 and don't hurt Yami, he'll need all the strength he can get this weekend." Ryou replied.  
  
"Cool. See you then. Love you buy." Yugi said hanging up. "Now. Yami. You need to be good this weekend. Ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, father." Yami replied snickering. He soon regretted it as Yugi dug his knees into his sides.  
  
/I'm serious! You got to keep your cool this weekend ok?/ Yugi pleated sending puppy dog eyes trough the link they shared.  
  
"Fine, I'll be good. But if I go crazy you know why. Now get off me I got to get up." Yami agreed.  
  
/And what if I don't want to?/  
  
//Then I'll kiss you and Ryou will get the wrong idea and then I wont have to deal with that baka of a tomb robber all weekend long.//  
  
/No fair! You wouldn't do that!/  
  
//Want to find out?//  
  
/I'm getting off! I'm getting off./  
  
//Good, //  
  
Yugi got off and helped his Yami up. Yugi watched the shop while Yami went up stairs and his Grandpa went to pack. Ryou came in soon with a cursing Bakura being pulled by his hair into the shop.  
  
"Hey love." Yugi greeted his boy friend leaning over the counter for a quick kiss. As Bakura finally got out of his light's grasp.  
  
"Where's Yami? I want to get back at him for earlier today." Bakura asked rubbing his head of hair.  
  
"No fighting." Both Yugi and Ryou said. "Yami is up stairs, third door on the left." Yugi replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bakura mumbled running up the stairs.  
  
****2 hours later****  
  
Yugi's grandfather had left already so all four boys were in Yami's and Yugi's room.  
  
"Yugi! Stop that! You're going to get hurt!" Yami told his light who was jumping on his bed.  
  
"Spoil sport. You and Seto use to jump on the bed." Yugi shot back playfully.  
  
"That, my little light was not jumping on the bed. And you would be wise to leave it at that." Yami replied coolly.  
  
Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes at what he said. Their Yami's though that they were to pure to get what he meant. Ha! As if they weren't 17-year-old teenage boys! They knew what went on behind closed doors, especially their Yami's closed doors for that matter.  
  
"Truth or Dear! Yugi you first." Ryou suddenly said. Bakura snorted, Yami sighed.  
  
"Umm.Truth." Yugi replied sitting down on his bed he faced Ryou who was sitting at the headboard.  
  
"Ok. Have you ever snuck into your Yami's soul room?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes." Both Yami and Yugi answered together. "Ok.Ummm. Bakura. Truth or Dare?" Yugi asked.  
  
Bakura snorted before getting a death glare from his lighter half he answered. "Dare."  
  
"Cool. I dare you to-oooooooo... French kiss a soda bottle?" Yugi offered, blinking just at the thought. "That the best you got?" Bakura asked, sneering.  
  
"For the time being, yes." Yugi answered smiling at Ryou.  
  
"And what, it that suppose to mean?" Bakura asked looking from one light to the other.  
  
"Nothing." Both lights's said a little to quickly thankfully Bakura didn't notice.  
  
"Whatever. Yami, pass the soda bottle." Bakura demanded.  
  
Yami did trying to hold back a snicker. Bakura did in fact French kiss the soda bottle then taking a gulp out of it as he looked for a victim.  
  
"Yami. You know the drill." Bakura finally asked.  
  
"Ummmm. Dare." Yami replied not wanting to look weak.  
  
"Strip to your boxers for the rest of the night." Bakura said somewhat snorting at the redness on Yami's face.  
  
Mumbling a few curse words in Ancient Egypt, he complied. He was left standing in his black boxers with gold pyramids on them.  
  
"Happy?" Yami asked hands on his hips looking down at Bakura.  
  
"No. But you managed to make Yugi quite red. I take it that he has the same boxers?" Bakura asked looking at Yugi curiously.  
  
"Oh, shut up Bakura." Yami commanded sitting down on the floor. Bakura just took another gulp of soda.  
  
"Ok. Ryou you haven't gone yet. Truth or Dare?" Yami asked looking to the platinum haired boy.  
  
"Truth, thank you very much." He answered not wanting to take a risk.  
  
"Ok. What is. what is you greatest wish?" Yami asked.  
  
"That's easy. To share a link with Yugi like I do with Bakura, soul rooms included. And I can say that from my soul, heart, and mind." Ryou said calmly as if it were nothing in the world.  
  
Yami and Bakura both went white as sheets. (If that's even possible for Bakura.)  
  
"You did not just say 'from my soul, heart, and mind'." Yami said still very white.  
  
"Um. I think I did, why?" Ryou asked looking from one Yami to the other.  
  
"Smart move Pharaoh." Bakura shot Yami in Ancient Egypt so the light wouldn't understand. "Now we have to fulfill the god damn wish!"  
  
"Who ever said we? Yugi hasn't answered so we don't have to if doesn't say the same." Yami snapped back at him still talking in Ancient Egypt. Yami and Bakura kept on fighting like that.  
  
To the light they were speaking gibberish but they couldn't translate it. (Who doesn't know gibberish? I don't but my friends do.-_-' how sad.) Yugi turned to Ryou after giving up on translating.  
  
"Do you really want that?" Yugi asked tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Of course I do, I just never brought it up before cause I though it was kind of silly." Ryou answered looking to Yugi with a slight pink tint on his face.  
  
"It's not silly. In fact I wish the same thing to." Yugi said smiling at Ryou.  
  
Yami and Bakura turned even whiter if possible, looking at Yugi with wide eyes.  
  
"Shit!" Both yami's cried, to bad they were still speaking in Ancient Egypt, so it sounded more like "Dafiba!" (I don't really know so don't yell at me!)  
  
"What?" Yugi asked looking at the two darks.  
  
"You-you-you-you!" Bakura stammered. (In English.)  
  
"What?!" Yugi cried getting frantic now. 'Did I say something wrong?' he asked himself.  
  
"You wished!" Yami cried jumping up from the floor, looking at his light wide eyed.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We have to fulfill one wish that comes from your soul, heart, and mind. It's part of the whole curse thing." Yami explained since Bakura couldn't form a complete sentence, much less stop saying 'You'.  
  
"So I have a link-thingy with Yugi now?" Ryou asked smiling at the thought.  
  
"No. Not yet." Yami asked sighing deeply.  
  
"You-you-you-" Bakura continue to stammer, until Yami slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Stop saying 'you'!" Yami snapped at him.  
  
"So when do we get the link?" Yugi asked more that a little eager.  
  
Yami and Bakura sighed. Looking at each other then the lights.  
  
"Some time tonight." Bakura answered. "We really don't have the power to do that, but it will happen with in then next 24 hours. That you can count on. The only question is when."  
  
"That might be the most intelligent sounding thing you ever said Bakura." Yami said snickering despite the still apparent paleness of his face.  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh." Bakura snapped back. Standing up and taking his soda with him he left the room.  
  
"Soooooooo. Now what?" Yugi asked still rather eager for Ryou's and his wish to be fulfilled.  
  
Yami looked at him blinking having to think about the question. "I guess, we wait." He offered honestly. He had no clue what was going to happen but he knew it was most likely going to involve some kind of pain. That's what Bakura and him were worried about. The lights wouldn't feel a thing cause neither Yami would allow it but that might just make the lights mad. Both were just as protective of their Yamis as thee Yamis were of them. 'Oh well, Yugi won't feel any pain that's all that really matters, right?'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Soooooo. Wha-cha think? R&R! Oh and no changing your name to make it look like a lot of people R&R my story! You know who you are S.C. I want at least 5 reviews! I won't continue it I don't! 


End file.
